


Promises Aren't Always Lies, Hermann

by twinpeaksrocktoss



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Ghost drift, M/M, post closing the breach, thats love babey, the apocalypse is cancelled and our boys get to be SOFT, very short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinpeaksrocktoss/pseuds/twinpeaksrocktoss
Summary: After the Breach is closed, Hermann and Newt share a quiet momentbased on a combination of fluff prompts from tumblr :)





	Promises Aren't Always Lies, Hermann

“Fuck, dude, I forgot how much Tendo can drink,” Newton yawned as he shuffled a little awkwardly, scuffing his filthy shoes on the concrete flooring. The party celebrating the closing of the Breach had been a raucous mix of elation and grief, involving copious amounts of alcohol and hugging. Tendo Choi was currently standing on a jeep parked in the largest hangar full of people, presumably performing a one man show. Hermann turned away from the window to look back at Newton. 

“Yes, it is a shame we are unable to join them,” he gently flicked the cotton ball stuffed up his nose and felt a hum of warmth flow though him when Newton laughed a little wearily. 

“Shut up, Herms, we both know _that_ -” he pointed at the mess of people in the hangar below them “-would be a bit of a nightmare,”

“Quite,” Hermann smiled. The pair of them had elected to remain up in LOCCENT while the rest of the Shatterdome either quietly returned to their rooms with heavy hearts or flooded into the hangar to celebrate. They were sat against the curved window, Hermann’s cane resting in the small gap between them. 

There hadn’t been much to talk about, not after the Drift - Hermann was both awed and hit with a wave of nausea every time he thought about how their minds had swirled and merged like liquids. He could still feel connected to Newton, as if his entire consciousness was curled into the corner of his head. 

“Are you alright, Newton?” Hermann reached out with both his mind and his hand to inspect a thin cut across Newton’s forehead. 

“Yeah dude, just tired,” he leaned against Hermann’s hand, eyelids fluttering gently behind his glasses. 

“You drifted with an alien hive-mind twice in the space of twenty four hours, Newton, I think it’s wise for _us both_ to check in with medical before we risk sleep,” Hermann slid his fingers boldly into Newt’s dirty, messy hair. “Just to be on the safe side,”

“Don’t wanna,” Newt huffed, shifting closer to curl into Hermann’s side, thighs warm against his hip. He nestled his head into the space between Hermann’s shoulder and neck, sighing contentedly. 

“Newton, as a biologist you shou-“

“Herms,” said Newt in a soft, sleepy voice. Hermann realised he still had his hand in Newt’s hair, effectively cradling his head against the crook of his neck in a most awkwardly angled cuddle. “I won’t sleep, I promise - just gonna close my ol’ peepers, give the poor bastards a rest,”

“You promise you’ll come with me to medical?” Hermann sighed, frowning down at the dirt coating his shoes. 

Newt nodded, nuzzling his nose into the short hair of Hermann’s undercut, “ _fuzzy_ ,” he hummed, soft puffs of giggle ticking Hermann’s neck. 

“You ridiculous, brilliant man,” Hermann smiled gently, emboldened by their solitude to grip Newt’s curled up knees with his free hand. He could feel the warmth of their Drift connection like the soft glow of a candle. “Promise me you’ll look after yourself in future, even when you’re saving the world,”

“Don’t need to,” Newt said into his neck, lips grazing the sensitive skin. “I’ve got you,”

“Yes, I suppose you have.”


End file.
